Talk:Dani Phantom/@comment-4273098-20170522214013/@comment-4273098-20170523070057
Speaking of which I came up with a story idea for Danielle and another character that's half-ghost and i'll explain. So since Butch said if season 4 happened that Danielle would've been adopted by the fentons so going with this I thought after they learned about Danielle and brought into the family that Jack and Maddie(mostly Maddie) would want her to have a normarl human life since Danny never got that and when she's against this wanting to fight ghosts instead. So when Danielle asks Danny to back her up on this he's like "I kinda agree with Mom and Dad.", so Danielle is put into 5th or 6th grade, whatever grade 10-12 year olds are in because it's shown a little in her first appearance that she might have the same interests as Danny, so I thought she might have somewhat of the same knowledge as him that she hasn't fully accessed yet. Jazz helps her adjust to a normal life and what she's going to learn. She goes by her full name in her normal life and it's revealed to people that she's adopted by the Fentons as after phantom planet people know about Danny and what to ask him about his fighting ghost adventures, so they avoid that with Danielle with people thinking "oh she doesn't have ghost powers,so she doesn't fights ghosts.", as this goes on Danielle starts to like this "normal" life and is kept from fighting ghost for 3 years. Her powers do develop like Danny's did and trains with her powers just in case she's needed. When Danielle enters 7th grade(I think that's what 12 year olds are in.), she meets Sean Williams who is an outsider socially as he's bullied severly by other students and he has a bad home life. Danielle sees that he's all alone and on day introduces herself and tries to talk with him, Sean is confused at first by this and asks her why she's talking to him, to which Danielle says "You seem alone all the time and I wanted to help.", Sean smiles at this and the two become friends and over time Sean begins to trust Danielle as she's pretty much the first person that actually cares about him and becomes a light of hope for him. When Danielle asks about why he always by himself he tells her about the bulling and his bad home life, after hearing this she starts to be around him whenever she can to make sure he's alright. After a year of the two being friends, Sean starts to stay at the Fentons whenever things become to much at his house and they become a second home for him. One day Skulker, Ember, Spectra, Johnny 13, Kitty, Shadow and Technus attack Amity Park together to try and get rid of Danny and the Fentons. The fight gets to a point where Danielle has to step in and reveal her ghost form to stop the attack. Sean asks why Danielle kept this from him and she says because she like being "normal" and not having to worry about this ghost stuff daily. Sean isn't mad at her and asks if he could help them fight ghosts. Danielle asks if he's sure about this to which he says yes and Sean trains and learns from the Fentons how to fight and use the ghost equipment. When Fright Knight takes another shot at attack amity park with minor minion ghosts, Jack, Maddie and Danielle handle the minon ghost, while Danny, Tucker, Sam and Sean go against Fright Knight. During the fight Fright Knight destorys Sean's gun causing it to explode sending ectoplasm in his face, which sets off a chain reaction causing the tank his gun was attached to and the Ghost-Grenades on his belt to explode as well. Sean gets ghots powers from this accident, which both Danny and Danielle help him learn how to control and use his powers. Sean at first has the pretty much the standard powers, but seeing how more powerful Danny and Danielle are, wanting to impress them(mostly Danielle) after the Fentons destroy ghosts, Sean starts to secretly enject their powers into himself so he can become more powerful, this goes on for 3 years, so both Sean and Danielle are 16 at this point and enjecting other ghots powers is starting to take it's toll on Sean as he's losing control and soon loses control completely. Sean becomes power hungry, he wrecks Fenton labs, tries to take Danny and Danielle's powers and pretty much goes on a rampage. Danielle reveals to the Family that one night she saw Sean enjecting himself with ghost powers to make himself stronger and confroted him about this which made Sean worried that if she told the Fentons, they would turn him away and he would be alone again, so he asked her to keep it a secret which she reluctantly agreed. The Fentons, Sam and Tucker are angry with Danielle for not telling them about this and they go to stop Sean, but Danielle stops them saying she can handle this. Danielle tries talking to Sean at first to no avail, they begin fighting which she wins, after he's defeated Sean returns to normal and asks for forgivness, Danielle gives him a hug and says she knows he wasn't in control but is still angry with him for doing this. Sean does cause a lot of damage and has to be locked up, Sean's imprisoned in Frostbite's realm at the request of Danielle so he be around some friendly faces, instead of some kind of human prison. So that's it then I hope anyone who reads this likes it. Sean's Human Appearance age 12-16- He has short brown hair, peach skin, and hazel eyes, he gains a small black beard and has a little muscle when he turns 15. His outfit consists of a red t-shirt, black baggy pants, grey shoes with red shoelaces and grey soles, His height age 16 is 5"10. His Ghost appearance age 13-16- He has short dark-red and silver hair, white skin, and red eyes, he gains a small black beard and has a little muscle when he turns 15.His outfit consists of a black t-shirt and pants with dark-red stripes, silver boots and armor belt and dark-red armor gloves, His height age 16 is 5"10. Sean's powers Going Ghost- His transformation is accompanied by red rings moving along his body. Ghost sense- When a ghost is nearby, a shiver runs up his spine and a red wisp comes out his mouth. Intangibility- Standard Ghost Power. Flight- Standard Ghost Power. Superhuman Strength. Ghost Ray- His ghost ray is Red. Overshadowing. Ghost Shield- His shield is Red and he can block enemy attacks. He gains this when he's injecting others ghost's powers into himself. Pyrokinesis- He can create, control, and move red ectoplasmic flames. He gains this when he's injecting others ghost's powers into himself.